1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for transforming and displaying coordinate datum, and more particularly to a system that transforms coordinate image into digital coordinate signals and displays these digital coordinate signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Early days, a contact-type measure method is the main means for measuring an object. For achieving the purpose of a precise measure, different assist tools and gauges are necessary. However, to design and manufacture these tools and gauges takes a lot of time and spends a lot of money. In addition, the previous processes for positioning and checking these tools and gauges. As a result, the cost of the conventional measure method is expensive.
For solving this problem, non-contact type measure methods are provided and continually developed. The known non-contact measure methods include laser, ultrasonic wave, optical and image measure that are provided for high precise process service.
A precise measure is very important to a precise process. Consequently, an optical lens is provided for promoting measure result. However, the collect scope is limited such that a linear scale or an encoder is helpful to the optical lens. In addition, the standards, modes and signals are different to one another due to the manufacturers of linear scales and encoders. It is very expensive to provide a measure system for various linear scales and encoders and the expensive measure system shall not be widely used.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional precise measure system.